


Threnody

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: Takes place after Till All Are One #4 and Sins of the Wreckers.A fun exercise where I tied together parts of Chromia, Impactor, and Onslaught. Dialogue-form, hopefully it isn't too hard to make out who is who.





	

 

_"Do you regret your actions?"  
_

"No." Because I did what's right. Because I deserve the punishment.  
"Yes." I hurt her. I hurt everyone.  


_"What were you thinking? You went against the law! We need the peace!"  
_

I had to end it there and then. It had gone on too long. **Screw everyone else.  
** I wanted to protect her. I wanted her out of there. **Screw everyone else.**  


_"And you call yourself an Autobot."  
_

I don't flaunt my autobrand. I killed three innocent mechs. I'm sorry, Windblade.  
I've served Autobots for millions of years, and now you say I'm unworthy of the name? 

_"Chromia, you have to go away for a while."  
_ _"Impactor, you went too far."_

 

_**Burn them all.  
**_

\---

     I upheld my part of the deal, and you refuse to pay back,  _Starscream?  
_      I upheld my part of the deal. What good did it ever do to me,  _Prowl?_

\---

We've been betrayed, we deserve to bring him to ruin.  
Justice will never be done for people like us. We must take what's ours.

_**Burn them all.**_

**...**

"We lost him." Starscream killed Swindle.  
"You did your best, Onslaught." The leader of the Combaticons of course blamed himself.  
"We will find him." He had a plan.

\---

  
_'I lost him. I lost them all.'_ It's over, finished. There is no Squadron X. The Wreckers are gone. Is the DJD still out there? Is Megatron...

 

     "So, what now, Impactor?" Carnivac. Mayhem. A plan.  
     "We're here to **wreck**. We're here to **rule**."


End file.
